


Warmth

by b0o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Boruto has only recently learned how to heal others. Mitsuki loves being healed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!!

Mitsuki had never made his feelings towards Boruto a secret, after all said male was his sun therefore his devotion was warranted, and as time passed his feelings only deepened. 

This had never been a problem for either of them until Mitsuki got careless. The mission had been a simple one, follow the criminals to the hiding place then attack if it could be handled alone or call in for backup. 

However, the base was much farther than anyone had anticipated, and the initial estimate for how many occupied said base was drastically lower that the reality. Even then it wasn’t cause for concern, between the three of them, the petty thieves who were pretending to be ninja were no match.  

As such Mitsuki let his eyes roam the scene, spotting Sarada dislocating one man’s jaw before throwing him at person behind him told him that she would be alright on her own. It took little time after that to find the blond as he weaved through trees, showing off as Sarada scolded the boy for being so reckless. 

He couldn’t help but stare when he saw the look of determined mixed with playfulness that graced the blonde’s face, and the small smirk he wore had Mitsuki entranced. His observations were stopped when a kunai became lodged into his shoulder, the dim sensation of pain had him refocus on the battle. 

Pulling the weapon out he threw it into the man’s leg and jumped up into a nearby tree where he was immediately joined by an irritated Sarada. “Mitsuki, stop staring and- what happened to your arm?!” She couldn’t help but raise her voice in surprise when she saw blood blooming across his shirt, originally she had come over to make him stop ogling at Boruto. 

However, at seeing the injury she mentally scolded herself for not keeping better track of her teammates, instantly she looked for the other member to make sure he was fairing alright on his own. Feeling a that he was being stared at Boruto sent out two shadow clones to distract the men while he joined the others. 

“What happened to you?!” Mitsuki smiled calmly at blonde as he so often did, “well it appears I’ve been stabbed.” Both Sarada and Boruto stared at him before Sarada closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, “I’m going to finish the mission, Boruto if you would be so kind as to heal our teammate.” 

At any other time Boruto might have felt bad for whoever was at the mercy of Sarada’s fists, for now all that filled his mind was the crimson that was staining the light blue cloth. Tugging the cloth away he ignored the golden eyes fixed on him and instead focused on the actual wound, it wasn’t too deep and if he healed it properly then Mitsuki might not even have to go hospital after this. 

“Hold still, this might feel weird.” Gathering up his chakra he placed his hands slightly over the wound, the healing chakra wobbled slightly before mending the tissue and muscle, before finally fixing the skin. Mitsuki had been healed only one other time by Boruto, and was to injured to focus on anything other than the faint voice he had come to cherish telling him to hold on.

Now however he could see how Boruto’s face was screwed up in concentration, how his posture was tense as if in an invisible standoff, and most of all he noticed his eyes. Eyes that always held any mixture of emotion, were now trained solely on him in a way that made his heart squeeze in his chest.

The healing itself was normal enough, the usual tingling and itchiness from having your body forced to knit itself together was nothing new to Mitsuki, however the warmth was entirely new. It was calm and soothing, drowning out the usual sensations that healing brought, yet warm like the steady rays of the afternoon sun. 

It was a sensation that only Boruto would be able to produce, yet all too soon the warmth faded and Boruto pulled away with a smile, “all better.” While Mitsuki did love it when Boruto smiled, especially when it was directed at him, he couldn’t help but be disappointed that it was over. “Just what I’d expect from you.” 

The statement was odd but Boruto had come to expect that Mitsuki was prone to saying odd things from time to time, though the severity still did shock him some days. Looking around, Boruto wasn’t at all surprised to see the unconscious bodies of the men they were tracking, Sarada was in the center of it and calmly cracked her knuckles before wiping off some of the blood that had splattered onto her cheek. 

She calmly walked underneath the tree they were perched in and waved them down, “if you two are done staring at each other, then let’s go.” Without waiting for a rebuttal, she left the two, Boruto blinked then sighed. “Sometimes I wonder how Chocho keeps up with her. Oh well, I guess we should get going before she gets mad at us. C’mon I’ll treat you to some burgers, healing always takes a lot out of my and you need to eat something. Remember that the blood you lost wasn’t magically replace, so take it easy this time.” 

Mitsuki smiled at how quick Boruto was to mother hen someone, a trait that mostly became apparent when he began to learn how to heal. “Then it’s a date.” Boruto frowned at the words, “If you keep joking like that, someone might get the wrong idea.”

Mitsuki only smiled back, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” While they headed back to the village they met up with Sarada, who as it turns out was waiting for them. “What happened to you, Boruto? Your face is really red. Did you strain yourself too hard today?” Her question had Boruto raising his hands to his cheeks and noting that she must be right, he could feel the heat coming from them. Mitsuki leaned forward to get a look as well. 

“They are quite red. Perhaps on our date you should drink water.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki tries again. Sarada knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Since Boruto had healed him, Mitsuki couldn’t stop thinking of it, and began to reason that if he could get healed just one more time, then he would be satisfied from then on. 

Pleased with the plan he began looking for an opportunity, and as fate would have it he did not have to wait long. On the team's next mission he noticed that the others weren't paying attention to him, and when the beast swiped at him he purposefully moved away slower than usual.

The pain was faint and the blood, though it came gushing out, wasn’t a concern for the boy as he looked for his blond. Sarada, as always, saw him first and with a shout, knocked the bear unconscious, before practically dragging the bleeding ninja down. 

Soon enough Boruto was there, with concern painted on his face so clearly it made Mitsuki’s heart throb with emotion. Without hesitation Boruto began healing his companion, lips drawn in a tight line as did so. 

Mitsuki did his best to ingrain the event into his brain but felt it was different, and upon looking closer he decided it was different than last time. The healing chakra was still a comforting warmth, and the one supplying it was in almost the same position as last time as well.

It was the smallest of details that Mitsuki noticed were different, like how much more furrowed his brows were, or how his posture was forced to change do to his kneeling. All too soon it was over for Mitsuki and the blond was letting out a little sigh from the recent exertion, before giving the other a hard look.

“I don’t know what’s going on for you to be stuck in the clouds, but you need to be more careful, ya know!” Sarada gave the pair an odd look before adjusting her glasses, “it almost makes one wonder if it was on purpose.” 

Mitsuki met her challenge with a smile, “are you saying I’m some sort of masochist?” 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but someone could say you were trying to catch a certain someone’s attention.” Boruto looked at her in shock, “why would you say something like that!? Mitsuki isn’t the type of guy to do any of that, ya know!” 

Sarada didn’t verbally respond, but the small twitch of her eyebrow showed concealed anger towards the now silent blue haired ninja's action.

Breathing through her nose she pushed aside the prospect dealing with this with force, and instead resolved talk with Mitsuki. It was clear to her that this was his newest way of catching Boruto’s attention, though this was currently her least favorite of his ploys.

She was beginning to miss the old days at the academy when he would do odd things, like leaving snake fangs for the blonde, but rarely did it involve physical harm. 

“Alright let's get this thing away from the village, then we can do our report and head home. Sound good?” Without waiting for confirmation, Sarada grabbed one end of the bear and started to drag it to the rendezvous point before she stopped and shot the two a look.

“Boruto grab that paw and get moving, Mitsuki if you feel any strain then I want you to rest, worse case is that you go get Konohamaru Sensei.” This caused the boys to move and they dutifully dragged the bear to there awaiting sensei and the cage he had brought. 

“Nice work team! Though you are a bit late- Mitsuki are you hurt?” His cheer dropped when he saw the blood on the boys shirt and without realizing it, he was taking steps forward. 

“It was only a scratch. Though I fear that it caused the delay, my apologies.” At this the older man relaxed, though it did strike him as odd that one as skilled as Mitsuki would get so careless twice in just a short amount of time. 

He chalked it up to the team, himself included, getting too comfortable with having a healer so close by. While it did mean that should things go south they would be able to hold out for longer than others, Konohamaru felt that it could easily spoil a ninja when any and all injuries, no matter how small, could be taken care of as if it were nothing. 

“Sensei you aren’t thinking of unpleasant things again, are you?” Despite the fact that Sarada was a good bit younger then him, when she leveled her intense stare of disapproval at him, he could swear his heart would actually stop before resuming. 

Chuckling nervously he scratched at the back of his head, “of course not!” He mentally berated himself for giving in so quickly, what would truly spoil a ninja would be a weak sensei.

“Listen, you are all exceptionally strong and there isn’t a lot that could give you trouble when you work together. That and the fact that Boruto has begun to learn how to heal, well it might be easy to get to comfortable, and the minute that happens you’ve lost the fight.”

Boruto felt anger prick under his skin at the way the others seemed to be looking down on Mitsuki, but before he said anything he got confused about why he was so angry at the idea of others looking down on the other. 

Of course he cared deeply about the other, he was his teammate and friend after all, and the idea of one of his friends purposefully getting hurt, no matter the reason, hurt. 

Unconsciously he looked over at Mitsuki, only to find yellow eyes boring into his, quickly looking away he felt his stomach twist and vowed to think this through later at home.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if you want to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you want to see more!


End file.
